Why?
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: <html><head></head>"I had no clue you were maskin' a troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong. And why, you would leave the stage in the middle of a song." Songfic to 'Why' by Rascal Flatts. ANGST! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. NO SLASH. A/U</html>
1. Place So Dark

**_A/N- WHY? WHY DID I START ANOTHER FANFICTION! I don't understand this.  
>Anyways, yes, I AM still working on 'My Name Is Logan', so DON'T WORRY! But please review and alert this and all that good stuff. I'd love you forever! =D<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You must have been in a place so dark, you couldn't feel the lightReachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
>Now here we are gathered in our little home townThis can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd**_

Seventeen-year-old Kendall Knight woke up on Saturday afternoon tired and sore from the hockey game he'd played the night before. It was nearly one PM when he sat up and stretched with a moan.

"Kendall!" Eleven-year-old Katie Knight bounded into her older brother's room and jumped on to his bed and started bouncing on her knees. "Come on, come on, get up! You said you'd drive me to the mall!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Katie." He lied as slowly climbed out of his bed and went toward the bathroom.

"You told me yesterday that you would drive me." She pressed, following him to the door. "Come on, it's not like you had anything else to do today."

Kendall couldn't disagree, there. He had absolutely no other set plans for the day. So after showering, shaving and getting dressed, he begrudgingly drove Katie to the mall. And of course, the fact that she was only 11 made it impossible for him to just drop her off. He didn't mind walking around nearly al 200 stores _too_ much, but a guy can only stay so zen after carrying twenty bags.

"Where did you even get all the money for this stuff, Katie?" He asked as he struggled to not drop the bag from Forever 21.

"Oh, I have my ways." She grinned. Finally, she decided to take a break and get some ice cream, so Kendall sat on a bench with a heavy sigh. His phone rang, then, and he answered with a very dull,  
>"hello?"<p>

"Kendall, it's mom. You need to come home."

_Around The Same Time_

Seventeen-year-olds Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell were the current picture of a lazy Saturday afternoon. They were currently on the former's living room floor, a large bowl that once held popcorn sat in between them. Five or six cans of root beer were littered about. Carlos was lying on his back, his neck tilted backward toward the TV. Logan was leaning against the couch, his ankles crossed and a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand.

"The movie's over." Logan stated glumly as the credits rolled on the screen.

"I know." Carlos replied.

Neither made an attempt to move.

"Are you gonna put a new one in?" Logan asked after a moment.

"Why should I?" Carlos retorted.

"It's your house!"

"Well I did it last!"

"But I'm your guest!"

"I don't care!"

Logan harrumphed and looked down at the chocolate syrup bottle in his, grinning evilly. Then, he raised it ever-so-slowly and pointed it square at Carlos' head.

"Don't you dare even think about it, Mitchell." Carlos warned, not even looking at him.

"Guess what?" Logan stated. He paused, and then squeezed the bottle, sending a stream of liquid chocolate into the Latino's face. "I thought about it!"

"Oh, NO you didn't!" Carlos jumped up, slammed his helmet on his head, hit it twice and jumped at Logan, tackling him to the ground. They were rolling around in chocolate, spilt root beer, and popcorn kernels when Carlos' mother entered the room. Unlike scolding them and telling them to stop like they thought she would, she simply stood there in the doorway, a sad look on her face. The boys immediately stopped and stood up, brushing the kernels off.

"Mami, what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Mrs. Garcia?" Logan added.

"Boys, I have to tell you something."

_One Hour Earlier_

Mr. and Mrs. Diamond entered the morgue in the basement of the hospital, clutching tightly to each other. They hoped and prayed that by some miracle that the body in the drawer wasn't their only son's. That by some freak chance, the body that their neighbor had pulled out of the garage, away from the carbon monoxide fumes being emitted by the Diamond's '55 mustang wasn't their son's. But when the drawer opened, there was no more hoping nor praying. There was no doubt that the body on the slab was that of James Diamond. Hockey-playing singer with the dream of being a pop star, James Diamond.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Diamond sank to the floor, tears falling uncontrollably. Mr. Diamond attempted to keep his composure, but failed at doing so as tears spilled from his eyes.  
>Why? Why had their happy, go-lucky, no matter how conceited son committed...<em>Suicide?<em>

It just didn't make sense.

James Diamond was dead.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**Dearest Fanfiction Readers,**

**I am SO sorry I have not been updating, but I PROMISE I have a good excuse.**

**My sister in law spilt a glass of sweet tea on my laptop. It is still being worked on and I have NO news, so it's possible I've lost everything.**

**:|**

**I do NOT have good luck with computers, I really don't. (And this is my MAC laptop! :( )**

**Again, I apologize deeply and I hope to get back on my fanfiction soon.**

**In the meantime, I have created a facebook page specifically for my fanfiction. If you want updates on certain fanfictions you're reading of mine, you can go like my page! :D Also, I'll have 'banners' that I've made. If you want, you can go HERE and like my page! I'd greatly appreciate it. Share it with all of your Bones/CM/NCIS/Law and Order SVU/Big Time Rush/Medium fanfic loving friends, too! :D :D**

**http:/www'DOT'facebook'DOT'com/pages/TheLaikynVictoria-FanFiction/188548087861196#!id=100001373588643**

**(It won't let any links go through, so just put a period where it says DOT) **

**Please stay tuned for updated fanfics, as I promise I'll try hard to get them up soon. :)**

**With love,**

**TheLaikynVictoria**


End file.
